The hardest way
by Rainbowhaired Child
Summary: Neji and Naruto have been dating for quite awhile. Sasuke has started to realize his feeling for the blonde and tries to get him for himself. But something goes quite wrong along the way. Can Sasuke fix his mistakes while it’s still possible?
1. Chapter 1: 7th floor of happiness

**Warning: **Shounen ai, Yaoi (male/male), may include self-harming in some chapters, OOC might be noticeable, and swearing.

**Pairings: **Some NejiNaru in first chapters, SasuNeji, but mainly concentrating in SasuNaru. Mildly noticeable past GaaNaru. 

**Disclaimers: **I don't own Naruto, or it's characters, if I did, they all would live in magical candy land and be happily gay ever after.

**Summary: **Neji and Naruto have been dating for quite awhile. Sasuke has started to realize his feeling for the blonde and tries to get him to himself. But something goes quite wrong along the way. Can Sasuke fix his mistakes while it's still possible?

-----------------------

"**Blaa" **speaking

'**Blaa' **thinking

-----------------------

__________________________________________________________________________________

**The hardest way**

**Chapter 1: 7th Floor of Happiness**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Rain was heavily pouring down outside on the streets. Konoha´s streets were surrounded by light fog, that dimmed all the lights of buildings. In small apartment at the middle of Konoha, the lights were turned of.

Young blonde haired teen held his lovers hand as if that was his lifeline. Dark, long haired older teen calmly held the younger boy.

Uzumaki Naruto, age 15 had been dating his boyfriend for about four months. He wouldn't have anyone else holding him. Hyuuga Neji, age 17, was the person he had always waited to meet. The guy was gorgeous, he was smart, calm, and every girls dream. And he was his.

"Neji" Naruto whispered quietly, "We'll be always together, right?" Blonde looked at the white eyes of his lover while squeezing his hand lightly.

"Yes love, always." Smiled the Hyuuga calmly. "You're absolutely the only one I could ever love, if I ever were to separate from you, I wouldn't know what to do." He said while pushing younger boy to lie on blonde's bed, and kissing him softly on his full, pink lips.

Naruto giggled softly while kissing back without hesitation. "Neji, you'll have to go home soon, the clock is already eight!" Blonde slyly slipped his hands underneath Neji's shirt and massaged his ribs while grinning at the gasp he got from older boy.

"If you're not planning to stop soon, I will be forced to rape you right now." Neji growled and leaned to bite Naruto's neck. "But as much as I'd love to do that, you are right. I should leave now." He rouse slowly and kissed Naruto. "I'll be on my way love, try to get some sleep."

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow after the training." Naruto smiled while kissing back. "Don't forget to meet me at bridge after 6! You promised to treat me some ramen!" He yelled after his boyfriend who closed the door, winking at blonde. Soon Naruto heard the front door closing. Smiling, he closed his eyes. Things couldn't be going better.

After one mission with Gai's team, Neji and Naruto had started to spend time together. They were often together. When they were a bit tired after missions or training, they would go to Naruto's apartment and lie on blonde's bed, sleeping or talking. Then all of sudden, one day Neji had touched Naruto's face with his hand, leaned forward and kissed the blonde. After couple of seconds, younger boy had kissed him back. After that, they decided to start dating.

Naruto couldn't be happier about that.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke had watched his team mate and older Hyuuga get closer. At first he had toughed that blonde had just gotten more friendly with Hyuuga. After a while he began to notice how his friend eyes warmed up every time his gaze met with Neji's. Couple of months later, the Hyuuga seemed toget softer and warmer smile for the blonde.

Sasuke had noticed himself getting jealous of his team mate, even though he wasn't that close to the blonde. He had started to try talking with Naruto, but always ended up insulting him. He wasn't used to trying to have people like him. Usually they'd like him even if he made it clear he didn't like them.

Maybe that's why he started to take liking to Naruto. He wasn't like the others. Even if everyone were always against him, he would still smile and try to get along with them. Plus, Sasuke wanted the blonde to smile at him like he always smiled at Hyuuga. He wanted the blonde to love him, and no one else.

He was waiting for his team mates at the normal spot, bridge. He was looking at the slowly flowing river, lost in his thoughts. He didn't notice anything until the bright voice brought him back from his thoughts. "Eh, Sasuke?! Isn't Sakura yet here?"

He lifted his head up to meet two sky blue eyes looking down at him from the tree. Blonde jumped from the tree branch to ground. He walked to Sasuke and grinned widely to the dark haired boy. "So, what are you doing up so early? I bet you Sakura's still finishing brushing her hair!" Younger one leaned his back against the rail of bridge.

Sasuke hmphed quietly, realizing that he was supposed to befriend with blonde. "I always wake up early dope, I'm always the first one here, aren't I? Yeah, I bet she's probably putting her make up right now." He answered slowly, thinking about every word he would say. He REALLY wasn't used to this.

Naruto looked at him weirdly for awhile, but soon he was grinning again. "Wow, you spoke more than a you have ever spoke in a week worth of time. Bet you have taken a shine on me, haven't you?" Naruto laughed while punching Sasuke's arm playfully.

Sasuke smirked quietly while winking at his friend. "Maybe I have." Making the blonde blink several times confusedly. "Okay, have you been too long out in sun? I think sun has melted your brains." Naruto laughed.

Sasuke smiled. Maybe this wasn't going to be that hard. 'Just you wait Hyuuga, I'm going to snatch him away from you.'

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had jus gotten her hair dry. She was brushing her bright pink hair, and looking at the picture of team 7 at her desk. Some years ago Sasuke's head had been in the middle of a heart she had drawn on the picture. Now, about seven months ago, she had drawn heart on Naruto's part of picture as well. She wasn't interested of Sasuke anymore, she had noticed that her fancy of dark haired boy had faded away to frienship.

She had also grown to respect Naruto as well. Blonde never turned his back on his friends, he would be ready to protect them at any cost. Even his life.

Blonde had gotten her and Ino to back to being friends again. She had never realized that it had hurt so much to be separated from her best friend. Naruto had the kind of effect on people he met. He made them realize their mistakes.

She slowly put some make up on her face and stalked from her house, towards the training grounds. "Bet they are complaining how late I am!"

__________________________________________________________________________________

_To be continued soon!_

_This is Kyro, alias Rainbowhaired Child._

_The first chapter was kinda short, eh? And a bit cheerier than I thought._

_I promise to make the next one longer, and we'll get to the story!_

_There will be drama! _

_**Prewiew: **_

_Sasuke's heart was pounding hard against his chest. He was leaning to his arms, which were both at each side of blonde's head. "Sasuke…?" Naruto whispered quietly while Sasuke was staring at Naruto's pretty eyes , lost in his thoughts._

_He leaned more forward…._


	2. Chapter 2: First step to confusion

__________________________________________________________________________________

**The hardest way**

**Chapter 2: First step to confusion**

__________________________________________________________________________________

Training was finally over. Kakashi had told them that they would have two next days free time to do whatever they want, because he had some "personal" matters to attend to.

"Hah! I bet he just wanted to have some alone time with Iruka." Naruto grinned to his team mates. He couldn't believe he and hadn't gotten into a fight for all day.

'He's softening. I can't believe I got an actual smile out of him! Maybe he isn't such a bastard that I thought he was.'

He looked at his team mates who were talking about today's training. Or more like Sakura was talking and Sasuke was responding with the shortest sentences he could think of. But still, the raven haired boy had gotten more polite with Sakura.

Maybe he had too noticed that Sakura wasn't interested in him anymore.

He noticed Sakura waving at him and starting to head back to her home. Blonde grinned, taking his chance and walked up to Sasuke, who turned to look at him questioningly .

"So, I was wondering…" Naruto started nervously while thinking how to express his question, which was pretty hard when the Uchiha was staring at him so keenly.

'Does he have to look at me so intensely..?' Blonde gulped trying to keep continuing.

"…Were you planning to do anything special tomorrow?"

'Of course he has something to do! We don't often get free time for ourselves' Naruto pushed the thoughts aside while looking at his team mate, waiting for other to respond.

Sasuke was looking at him strangely. After studying blonde for awhile, he finally opened his mouth.

"..No, why? Did you have something in mind?"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was confused. Why the blonde was asking something like that out of blue? Expect if… He wanted to spend with him.

'Why the hell would he want to spend time with me? He could easily just spend the next two days with Hyuuga. He's not going to choose me over his boyfriend.'

Blonde was nervously looking down at his feet, clearly thinking whet ever or not to continue.

"I was just thinking, that maybe you would like to come over to my place, and we could maybe watch some movie or something..? I mean, don't have anything to do tomorrow, and Neji's going away for a mission tomorrow with his team so.."

Sky blue eyes looked at his stoic black ones hopingly, while playing with his zipper.

Sasuke was surprised big time. Of course he wanted to go over to blonde's house! If he didn't get closer to Naruto, how was he ever going to get the blonde to love him? And he wanted to get to know the younger boy better.

Maybe there was some other reason except the blonde's smile that had gotten him to fall for Naruto.

"…Well.. Why not. I have nothing better to do anyway." He said slowly. "Are you going to invite Sakura as well?" He wasn't sure how he would get along with the blonde alone, after all, Naruto is the one he has crush on.

Naruto looked thoughtful for a second, and after couple of seconds he smiled cheerily.

"Yeah, why not? We rarely spend time together, just the three of us!"

Naruto searched for his cell phone from the depths of pocket on his pants. He dialed Sakura's number on his phone and called his friend.

Sasuke sighed thankfully. If their pink haired team mate would be there, he would be able to control himself.

After awhile, someone picked up.

"Sakura? Yeah, it's Naruto. I was just thinking that…"

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sakura had jus gotten home, and had thrown herself on her bed, when she heard the phone ringing. Grumbling, she rose up and went to answer the phone.

"Haruno Sakura? Naruto? What did you call about?" Sakura was a bit surprised. Despite them being friend now days, Naruto didn't really call her that often.

"I was just thinking that maybe you would like to come over to my house with Sasuke, and we could all spent some time together and maybe we could watch some good movie?" The cheery voice asked her from the other end of line.

"What? You got Sasuke to come?" She was beyond surprised. Yes, the Uchiha heir had become more socially active lately, but she sure wasn't excepting him to be one to enjoy quality time with his team mates.

"Yeah, I got him to come over tomorrow, so please, would you come too, it won't be as much fun without you. Pretty please?" She could almost hear the blonde pouting on the other phone. She giggled.

"Okay, it's a deal! What about if I'd bring over some pizza? Are you both okay with salami pizza?" She could hear the blonde discussing the flavor of pizza briefly wit Sasuke.

"Yeah, and with some extra cheese! We owe you." She chuckled .

"Don't mention it. I'll see you guys tomorrow at your place, lets say… Six o'clock! Bye!" She hung up the phone and smiled.

'I cant wait for tomorrow!'

__________________________________________________________________________________

Naruto smiled at Sasuke.

"She agreed, she's coming to my place around six o'clock. How about you?"

Uchiha thought about it for a moment. "You can except me around… Five. I'll bring some lemonade, so.. Have some good film ready for us, okay?" He told and started stalking of to direction oh Uchiha mansion, while waving at his team mate.

Blonde grinned and waved back, staying to wait for his boyfriend to arrive. He was supposed to see Neji of, because the older would be leaving for his mission today. Hyuuga and his team weren't coming back for couple of weeks, so he would be pretty lonely in Konoha by himself.

The footsteps behind him and arms circling his waist snapped him out from his thoughts.

"Guess who?" He hear the warm voice breath in his ear. He turned around and smiled at his boyfriend.

"Who else than you?" Blonde smiled warmly at Neji. "You'll be leaving soon, right..?" Naruto asked, his voice taking a bit sad tone.

Hyuuga stroked his cheek, smiling apologetically.

"Love, you know I wouldn't leave you if I didn't have to, but I have to attend to missions no matter what. You're going to be alright, I'll be back as soon as I can." Neji smiled and kissed younger boy on his cheek.

"I know. I love you, Neji. Just don't get hurt while you're out there on your mission." Naruto smiled softly and embraced his boyfriend.

"You should probably go, I bet they are waiting for you." Naruto let go of the Hyuuga and smiled.

"Come back soon."

Neji smiled and gave Naruto soft kiss on his lips.

"I will, be safe love"

White haired boy left to main gates where his team members were already waiting for him. He looked at Konoha, at Naruto, one last time, and walked out of the village with his team.

Naruto stood still for a long time, and sighed deeply. He started slowly making his way back to his apartment. It was going to be long couple of weeks without Hyuuga.

When he got home, he stripped of his orange jacket and pant, leaving himself only in his briefs and top,

he turned of the lights and slid to his bed. The earlier he went to sleep, the earlier the tomorrow would come.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Sasuke was laying awake in his bed. He was a little nervous about the coming day. Would the three of them get along fine?

Would he get to know the blonde better?

And most important of all, would he have a chance with Naruto?

'I'm never going to get any sleep..!' Were Uchiha's last thought, before falling to sweet slumber..

__________________________________________________________________________________

_Kyro, alias Rainbowhaired Child:_

_Hello everyone! Thanks for reading the two first chapters I've made!_

_I wasn't excepting any story alerts or reviews, so I was quite surprised when I had some._

_I know that the moment that was showed at last chapters end in preview didn't happen in this chapter,_

_But it will on the next one._

_I'm sorry for leading you on,_

_But I wanted to make a quick update as I promised, so you'll have to wait for the next chapter,_

_which I should write in a couple of days!_

_Please be patient with me, you'll get your story!_


End file.
